mickeyclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Mickey's Treat
# 'Mickey's Treat '''is the seventeenth episode of the first season from Wayne Iwan and Bret Allwine from a DVD The Halloween Treats. Plot Pete invites His friends to a Halloween party at the Trick or Treat Tower. Characters Present #Mickey Mouse - a bananapple #Minnie Mouse - a winxer #Daisy Duck - a cowboy #Goofy - a princess #Donald Duck - a fairy #Pluto - a dog #Owl #Pete - a torn clothing #Toodles (Cannot speak) Mousketools # A Jack-O-Lantern Light (To light the way through the foggy forest) # AA Garbage Can Lid (For Goofy's shied) # A Carrot (To pull a rabbit out of a hat) # A Magnet (To get Goofy's shied out of the moat) Trivia #Este es el primero de 4 episodios en el DVD del programa del mismo nombre. #Daisy is a little-bo-peep for second time. #Goofy is a knight for first time. #Donald is a cowboy for first time- #Is the third party-themed-episode. Costumes The owl, Professor Von Drake, Toddles, Chip, Dale and Clarabelle are not wearing costumes Hoppity Ball wears a costume of Vark The Alien Mickey's Treat subtitles _________________________________ Hey, everybody! It's me, Mickey Mouse. _________________________________ Say, you wanna come inside my clubhouse? _________________________________ Well, all right. Let's go! _________________________________ (BIRDS TWITTERING) _________________________________ I almost forgot. _________________________________ To make the clubhouse appear, we get to say the magic words. _________________________________ Meeska, Mooska, Mickey Mouse! _________________________________ Say it with me. _________________________________ Meeska, Mooska, Mickey Mouse! _________________________________ ''(MICKEY MOUSE CLUBHOUSE THEME ''PLAYING) _________________________________ That's me! _________________________________ ''MAN: Roll call! _________________________________ -''Donald!'' -Present! _________________________________ -''Daisy!'' -Here! _________________________________ -''Goofy!'' -Here! _________________________________ Pluto! _________________________________ (BARKING) _________________________________ -''Minnie!'' -Oh, here! _________________________________ -''Mickey!'' -Right here. _________________________________ MICKEY: It's the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse! _________________________________ (MICKEY READING) _________________________________ Welcome to our clubhouse, everybody. _________________________________ Wow, it's the clubhouse mailbox. _________________________________ I wonder what come in the mail today. _________________________________ Let's see. _________________________________ Thanks, Handy Helper. _________________________________ Oh, boy! _________________________________ It's an invitation to a Halloween party at Trick or Treat Tower. _________________________________ I wonder who it's from. _________________________________ PETE: (SINGING) Pete is having a party _________________________________ Pete is having a party _________________________________ Everyone's invited to my big Halloween party _________________________________ And of course nobody ever comes to my parties _________________________________ So why do I even bother? _________________________________ (SIGHING) _________________________________ Poor Pete. Nobody ever goes to his parties. _________________________________ Well, I know. We can all go to Pete's party. _________________________________ Think that'll make him happy? _________________________________ I think so, too. _________________________________ Hi, Mickey. _________________________________ We're ready to go trick-or-treating. _________________________________ Wow. Look at all the costumes. _________________________________ What's Minnie dressed up as? _________________________________ A witch. Right! _________________________________ And Daisy is Little Bo Peep. _________________________________ What's Donald dressed up as? _________________________________ A cowboy. Right! _________________________________ Howdy, partners! _________________________________ (HORSE NEIGHING) _________________________________ MICKEY: Gee, can anybody guess what Goofy's dressed up as? _________________________________ A washing machine? _________________________________ MICKEY: No, Goofy's a knight. _________________________________ Call me "Sir Goofy." _________________________________ (CHUCKLING) _________________________________ (BUZZING) _________________________________ And Pluto's dressed up as a bee. _________________________________ Mickey, where's your costume? _________________________________ I'd better get ready. _________________________________ I wonder what his costume will be. _________________________________ Tada! _________________________________ I am a magician. _________________________________ Now we're all ready to go the Halloween party. _________________________________ DAISY: Halloween party? DONALD: Halloween party? _________________________________ MINNIE: A Halloween party? GOOFY: A Halloween party? _________________________________ GOOFY: Let's go! DONALD: Let's go! _________________________________ Hey, wait a minute. Where is the Halloween party? _________________________________ Why, it's at Pete's Trick or Treat Tower. _________________________________ What? _________________________________ I'm not going there. _________________________________ That's not nice, Donald. _________________________________ If we don't go, we'll hurt Pete's feelings. _________________________________ Let's all go, Donald. _________________________________ Okay. _________________________________ Come on, let's go up to the telescope _________________________________ and look for Pete's Trick or Treat Tower. _________________________________ Everybody say, "Telescope." _________________________________ Hold on tight. _________________________________ The telescope will help us to see things far away. _________________________________ Gallery Mickey's Treat DVD.jpg|The DVD Category:Episodes Category:Season One Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Mickey Mouse Category:DVD Category:Vhs Category:Book Category:Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Episodes Category:Halloween episode Category:Brady's Beasts Category:Zoe is a stage concert birthday no balloons no halloween love opening sings a song Enchancia Anthem is a show. opening presents of a Lightning McQueen from Cars 2. Amulet from Sofia the First. Nella from Nella and the Princess Knight. Guitar from Kidz BopCategory:Zoe and Kermit excited for the first day of school. Category:Sofia the First Encancia Category:Sofia the First Enchancia Category:A Giant, Giant Category:Blaze Category:Halloween Category:Episodes using Hoppity Ball